


Disguises

by GalahadWilder



Series: The Pop Star and the Superhero [2]
Category: Ultraman (Netflix), Ultraman - Fandom, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, Rena knows EXACTLY what she is doing to Shinjiro, Season 1 Spoilers, Ultraman Netflix Spoilers, Ultraman Season 1 Spoilers, Ultraman Spoilers, and has no plans on stopping anytime soon, cute kiddos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder
Summary: The first thing Rena did on coming home to Japan was call Shinjiro and name a café. Now the two most famous teenagers in the country are trying to have a quiet date—but when one of them is the city’s most recognizable pop star and the other is a world-famous superhero, “quiet” isn’t exactly on the menu.





	Disguises

“Thanks,” she says as he pulls out a chair for her. “For not saying anything.”

”Not... sure what you mean?” he says. He’s pointedly avoiding looking at her face, though. Shinjiro is a terrible liar. It’s a wonder he was able to keep his identity secret from _anybody_.

”The glasses,” she says, hanging her purse from the chair’s backrest. “And the hat.”

He’s looking away from her but she sees the ghost of a smirk on his face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

”You know you’re the only person who’s ever recognized me in these.” She sits and picks up the menu. “I love the coffee here.”

”Are you supposed to be drinking coffee?” Shinjiro says, sitting down across from her. “I feel like your manager might object. And your fans.”

Rena shrugs with a soft smile. “They don’t need to know.” She leans forward, propping her chin up with her fist. “What about you, thought? Aren’t you part alien?”

Shinjiro thrusts his palms out, frantically waving his hands. “Shhh shh shh! Not so loud!”

She smiles. “Come on, Hayata. Which one of us has had a secret identity for longer?” she says. She leans back. “Anyway, I can’t imagine you’re supposed to have caffeine either.”

Shinjiro blushes, trying to hide his face behind the menu. “Accidentally put my foot through a concrete floor,” he grumbles.

She cackles, then covers her mouth. “Oh my God,” she says. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t laugh.”

Shinjiro beams. “It’s okay,” he says. “I like it when you laugh for real.” Then he realizes what he’s said and tries to hide behind the menu again.

She’s blushing just as hard, though. “You... noticed?”

”Your... stage laugh is different,” he says. “More polite.” He peeks over the top of the menu. “I know you have trouble relaxing in public.” He places his hand facedown on the table. "I'm... privileged to know the  _real_ Rena Endo."

She smiles, placing her hand on top of his. His eyes blow wide, and he swallows, all the skin on his face turning bright red.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress says.

"Iced please!" Rena says with a wide grin. "Extra gomme?"

"Of course!" the waitress says, scribbling on her pad, then turns to Shinjiro. "And you?"

"Oh!" Shinjiro finally manages to tear his eyes away from Rena, and she chuckles at how flustered he seems. "Um... do you have any decaf suggestions?"

"Our mugicha is quite popular," the waitress says.

”Do you...” Shinjiro scratches the back of his neck, discomfort evident on his face. “Do you do Korean style?”

”Hot mugicha?” Rena gasps dramatically, pressing a hand to her chest like a Shakespeare heroine. “I think that’s treason.”

”I don’t like cold things,” Shinjiro grumbles.

“One iced coffee with extra gomme,” the waitress says, checking her pad, “and one hot mugicha. Anything else?”

"Would we be able to get a few daifuku?" Shinjiro asks.

"Absolutely," the waitress says, adding the sweets to her pad with a flourish of her pen. "The drinks will be right out." She turns and walks back towards the counter.

Rena raises an eyebrow at Shinjiro. "I feel like Blade's not gonna like you having that much sugar."

Shinjiro pouts. "Blade can't fly," he says. "Do you have any idea how many calories that burns?"

"Do _you_?"

Shinjiro opens his mouth, points his finger, and then smiles. "You have a point." He shakes his head. "It's a lot, though, I always end up hungrier after I've done it." He puffs. "And don't get me  _started_ on removing the limiter."

She laces her fingers together under her chin, aiming her most discombobulating smile in his direction. "Maybe I want to hear you talk about it," she says.

"Uhh..." Shinjiro goes red. Very, very red. It's cute. She likes the effect she has on him, especially since he's much more gentlemanly about it than most boys. Or even some girls.

"Excuse me," a male voice says from behind her. "Are—are you Rena Sayama?"

She sees Shinjiro's eyes flash with murder, and all she can think is,  _Today was going so well..._


End file.
